Complex computer systems are sometimes designed and/or customized using model-driven software engineering. In such software engineering systems, models are created and interacted with, and such interaction automatically creates underlying code. In this way, complex systems can be built or customized more quickly than would otherwise be possible if the software engineer or developer were to write each individual line of code.
Generally, a model includes objects and relations between objects in accordance with a defined format. An object may occur in one or more models. When data access is required in the software, a development environment may provide the developer with an indication of the models and allow the developer to select various objects and to determine various parameters in order to build a data access object.
Current techniques for model-driven development of composite objects for data access, i.e., queries, integrated with modem development environments and graphical user interfaces (GUI), require the developer to use either basic component-objects and operations exposed in the UI or to write expressions in a dedicated language, such as an expression or formula language.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.